


Death Wish

by P0tatonoah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But is it though?, Cheating, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, Kevin panicking, M/M, Neil is such a tease, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah
Summary: Being attracted to Neil could be a death sentence, an easy way to end up with one of Andrew’s knives in my eye socket...
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Drew?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some Kandreil and this is what came out...

This is the first time in in months I get to be alone with Josten outside the court. Since he and Minyard started _not_ dating or whatever they called their constant staring matches and midnight trips to the roof, those two seemed to be joined at the hip. Not to mention Nicky was always around pestering them to do something ~fun~. But thanks to Andrew's weekly sessions with Betsy and Nicky’s newfound friendship with Allison, I got to spend this afternoon sitting on the couch with a bored Neil.

I can feel the heat of his body next to me, even though the day is not that hot, and it makes my skin prickle. I don’t know when it started, but apparently not having to worry about Riko or the Moryamas allowed me to feel things other than fear. However, I can’t say I care for this feeling in particular. Being attracted to Neil could be a death sentence, an easy way to end up with one of Andrew’s knives in my eye socket. But, right now, with him sitting this close and wearing those stupid training shorts... God I’d risk the knives.

He curses at the TV and I realize I’ve been staring at his legs. “Did you see that? That guy won’t be able to walk straight for days" Josten says and I almost faint. My guts are staging a riot inside me and I can feel sweat beading on my forehead. “Fuck" I mumble. Like an idiot. “Are your alright Kevin? I didn’t know this game was so important to you." His eyes are concerned, but I don’t think I imagined the smirk on his lips. Unable to form words, I just nod and force myself to look at the TV.

At some point sitting still becomes impossible and I start fidgeting with the cords of my sweats, fingers braiding and unbraiding them. Then, suddenly, Neil’s hand is holding my fingers “Stop, you’re making me nervous” he says and returns his attention to the game, but his hand just stays there, holding mine over my knee, his thumb tracing circles on my skin. Shit, shit, shit. I should stop this, _now_. But fuck, every move of his thumb elicits a spark up my arm, raising the hair on my neck. I have no idea what’s going on in the game anymore and fuck if I care.

The first half is over and Neil lets go of my hand. The absence makes me feel empty and cold, like his body is my only source of warmth. But instead of standing up, or moving away from me, Neil shifts to face me. And then I feel it, the warmth spreading through my arms as his fingers trail upward bringing every nerve end in its path to life. His hand move to touch my neck, the place where it meets my jaw, the hollow of my throat. If I had any air left on my lungs I’d probably be making some embarrassing noise right now. 

Josten stares at my eyes, then my lips and there it is, the smirk. I didn’t imagine it after all. He moves closer, our knees touching, and lace his fingers trough my hair, his other hand on the small of my back, just his thumb under my t-shirt, touching skin. I can feel his breath warm on my shoulder, traveling upward on my neck and then near my earlobe, his lips barely resting on the skin there. “Kev, I…”

At the sound of my name on his lips, my body finally remembers how to react and I run a hand up his thigh. His very _bare_ thigh. I place the other hand at his hip, digging my fingers on his skin and guiding him to straddle me. Neil rolls his hip, just enough to have me swallowing hard. Our bodies are so close I feel, more than hear, his laugh. Asshole. 

Our foreheads are pressed together and my eyes are closed, but I can feel his blue stare burning my skin, taking me apart. His breath on my lips is soft and, fuck, I wish he would just kiss me already. 

And then the door opens, revealing a very quiet Andrew. I can never read his face what with his unchanging blank stare and all, but his body tells me everything I need to know. His hands are balled into fists, his knees braced for a fight. Neil tightens his grip on my hair and t-shirt as he slowly turns his head to face Andrew.

“Hi, Drew.” 


	2. "Yeep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, yanno, Kevin panicking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while.

As I watch Andrew standing there, his expression unreadable, I all but throw Josten off my lap. The redhead lets out a surprised _oomph_ but remains silent.

"What the fuck Josten?" Andrew says coldly, stepping away from the door.

I run my sweaty palms over my jeans as I try to think of an excuse for what Neil and I were doing, but can't find any. _"It's not what you think, Neil just slipped right onto my lap."_ Didn't seem like a good option.

"Andrew... I- it's not…" I sputter. Yep, when I thought about josten getting me killed, that was not what I had in mind.

"I'd say sorry but... I'm not," the fucker says with a shrug.

"Yeep." Is the only noise that comes out of my mouth as I decide whether I should dart past Andrew, or hide in my room and wither away until I die of old age. Just when I'm about to make a run for it -in a very dignified and not at all cowardly way- Andrew smirks.

He walks calmly to Neil and holds his chin with the tips of his fingers. "Thought I told you to wait for me." The blond's voice is icy and I get goosebumps all over my body.

"I would, but I was afraid Kevin here would spontaneously combust or something." Neil's grin is devilish and the side-eye glance he gives me has me sputtering again.

"Wha- I- that's... ridiculous." 

"Sure Kev." He says with a small laugh. 

I swear, if I survive this, I'll kill Neil Josten. 

Andrew finally looks at me then. He's got one eyebrow raised and his head is cocked to the side like he's trying to decide how to better dispose of my body. 

"C'mere," he says.

I am _paralyzed_.

He lets out a sigh. The same one that usually means Neil is being difficult, and comes closer to me, hovering just at the edge of my personal space. 

"Yes or no?"

I'm frozen under his stare, unable to make sense of what he's saying.

"He wants to kiss you, Kevin. Yes or no?" Neil's voice sounds distant, drowned by the sound of my own heart beating.

Andrew starts to turn away when I finally find my voice.

"Y-yes." Minyard waits for me to change my mind. When I don't, he crosses the last few steps and shit he's _kissing_ me. His lips are anything but gentle as they touch mine. My mouth parts just enough to let him in, the swipe of his tongue rough and oh so welcome. But it ends just as quickly as it started and I'm left there, mouth hanging open, eyes closed. I can hear Neil's soft laugh. When I open my eyes, he's looking at me, amused.

"We've talked about this, Drew and I." Josten says as he slides closer on the couch. Andrew is already halfway to the bedroom, done with this whole thing. "We've been wanting to do this for a while, but Andrew wasn't sure you were up for it."

"This..." I say, sounding as confused as I probably looked.

"We like you, Kev. We want you to be a part of this… us."

"Are you suggesting a..." I clear my throat, not sure how to finish this sentence. "Threesome?"

Neil's laugh explodes out of his chest, though I can see he's blushing a little. 

"No, it's not… like that. Jeez, for someone who was ready to flee the apartment and never look back, you sure sound excited."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"What I mean is that we want to be your boyfriends, Kev."

"Wait, Andrew wants to be _my_ boyfriend?"

"Not that he would ever use those words, but yeah."

"And how would that work exactly?"

"I don't know. But we'd figure it out." Neil shrugged.

I fell silent at that. Yes, I felt attracted to them, but that wasn't everything. Andrew had kept me safe. I gave him purpose and we kept each other alive long enough for Neil to arrive and help us clean our fucking messes. And it was Josten who gave me strength when I felt like a small, spineless blob. We are connected by way more than physical attraction and I don't know if I can handle that. 

As the silence lingers, Neil begins to fidget and his sly grin starts to fade into an embarrassed smile. He almost looks sorry for having proposed such an absurd arrangement. It feels like my heart is trying to ram its way out of my chest. I want this. I want this too much.

"Ok." I half whispered.

"Ok?"

"I'll be your boyfriend. Yours and… Drew's." The nickname tasted almost sweet on my tongue.

Neil's nose crinkles when he smiles so wide I think he'll hurt himself. His eyes, those fucking ocean-blue eyes, filling with excitement.

I still don't believe this is happening. How can they - _they_ \- want me? But I don't have time to dwell on that because Neil is straddling me again. His mouth on mine in a matter of seconds. I can feel him smiling as he kisses me, his hands going from my shoulders to my hair and grabbing at it like he's been waiting too long for that. I hold on to him, my own hands traveling up and down his back, because God knows I've been waiting for that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.  
> This was an experiment, so I apologize if it sucked.
> 
> I kept it short cause I'm planning on writing more of these three.  
> Let me know if you'd like that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://p0tatonoah.tumblr.com/).


End file.
